Mercu Berasap
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For birthday Mikaela] Kubangun sebuah mercu di lapangan gula. Tepat di lima belas tahun kumengecap dunia. Mari kita racik doa bersama. Bertepatan bintang jatuh dari angkasa. / Warning : Puisi standar nan abal. / #HadiahUntukMikaela.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), puisi standar nan abal (semoga maksudnya ngena).

.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan HUT Mikaela. Dengan prompt : Bebas aja deh.

.

* * *

 **. : MERCU BERASAP : .**

* * *

Ada yang datang melempari batu

Membuli di kubikel sempit bergemericik air

Atau merampas tasku sampai talinya putus

Cacingnya kriuk-kriuk, bekalku ditandas

Si jahat memprovokasi, aku patut dimusuhi

Alasannya, namaku membuat risih

.

Jika sekolah deritaku, kamarku istanaku

Tapi gelap pekat musuh terbesarku

Lampu padam menjelang lelap

Imajinasi berbuat usil

Ada monster di kolong ranjang

Aku takut diserang

Sadako bersembunyi di samping lemari

Aku takut sampai terkencing-kencing

.

Racauku terlalu mengalir

Tangisku terlampau riak

Sinyal panggilan untuk pahlawan

Lalu ia datang, gagah berani, berseri-seri

Melindungiku, menamengi

Menumpas si jahat tukang buli

Mengusir monster dan sadako di sisi lemari

Siapa ia?

Ia ayahku

* * *

Kau terpilih sebagai perantara

Mengemban tugas memproduksiku ke dunia

Kau selalu melakukan segala cara

Termasuk membuatku menjadi raja

Bahu kekarmu adalah singgasana

Gendonganmu membawaku ke puncak dunia

.

Dekapmu mengalahkan hangat mentari pagi

Pun melumerkan kebekuan di penghujung Januari

Badanmu kalah besar dariku

Tapi kau ambil tempat terkecil di kasurku

Demi menjagaku dari monster dan hantu

Jika mereka datang lagi mengganggu

.

Ah, iya, kau pun konyol

Bermain perang-perangan dengan pedang sapu

Ah, iya, kau pun lucu

Bertingkah superhero dengan jubah terbang taplak meja

Ah, iya, kau pun rela

Menanggapi celotehku meski sibukmu bertumpuk-tumpuk

Ah, iya, kau malaikatku

Jika kristal bening pilu menjalari pelupuk mataku

.

Tapi ...

Di balik daun papan kamar

Di celah kecil intipan

Di atas ranjang milikmu

Kau memunggungi, mengusap pipi

Kau menunduk, menyeka sungai mata

Memandangi sebuah potret usang sepia

Cuap-cuapmu rupanya pertahanan

Menopengi lara yang kau simpan

* * *

Hijau batu bukan netraku

Legam arang bukan suraiku

Mongoloid bukan epidermisku

Lantas siapa ayahku?

Salah!

Kusetir tanya yang benar, "siapa ibuku?"

.

Di hayatku yang kesepuluh

Lalu kau mulai berkisah

Tentang serafim yang diturunkan dari surga

Namanya Mikaela

Hei! Kenapa sama?!

Sewarna kulit jagung rambutnya

Sebiru kaki langit matanya

Secerah fajar menyingsing wajahnya

Hah! Kenapa sama?!

Rupanya dia ibuku

Pergi melanglang buana dan kabarnya bagai abu

Ayah selalu mengirimkan seutas rindu

.

Jangan, Ayah!

Lupakan wanita keparat itu!

Yang telah menyiakan dirimu!

Ada Mika lain yang bisa memupus sendumu!

Itu adalah aku!

* * *

Mega buncahan cinta yang kau berikan

Nyatanya terbagi dua

Kupikir hanya namaku yang terpahat

Faktanya ada dua Mika

Sudah kubilang, Ayah, "Cukup cintaiku saja!"

Bariton suaramu sesumbar, "Dia tak pantas kubenci

Karena cinta ini sudah mengerangkeng abadi."

.

Kucuri sepotong sepia dari nakasmu

Sial! Aku serasa berkaca!

Mengapa gaya, tawa dan rupa begitu sama?

Tak heran kenapa aku dinamai Mikaela

.

Ayah, aku bukan dia!

Dan aku bukan pula wanita

Ayah, kukecam nama ini!

Kukutuk paras ini!

Kuhujat rambut ini!

Aku bukan duplikat Mika bekas wanitamu!

Si tokoh villain yang telah mendepak hidupmu!

.

Tolong, jangan sakiti aku!

Dengan skala perbandingan antara aku dan wanita itu!

Aku Mika, aku anakmu!

Aku lahir berkat manimu

Menjadi segumpal darah

Membentuk jadi daging

Disangga tulang, ditiupkan ruh

Aku alasanmu untuk menerjang ganasnya hidup

Tidak cukupkah hanya eksistensiku yang menahktai harimu?

* * *

Lautan luas mengempas tabir ego yang dihangus waktu

Dan pola pikir luguku dulu yang berserabutan

Kering dipanggang matahari

Mengembun ditelan rotasi bumi

Selama 365 hari yang digulir sebanyak 5 kali

.

Di titik ini aku penat

Enggan menghasutmu dan melarangmu, dengan buih-buih liur bergugur

Biar kau makan!

Biar kau telan!

Biar kau simpan terus nama Mika-mu yang lain!

Katakanlah aku setuju

Lihatlah kubertepuk turut mendukungmu!

Biarlah kubantu mengirimkan rindu

Pada Mika si wanita benalu

.

Kubangun sebuah mercu di lapangan gula

Tepat di lima belas tahun kumengecap dunia

Mari kita racik doa bersama

Bertepatan bintang jatuh dari angkasa

.

Sulut api

Mercu meleleh

Agresi napas

Hufthhh...

Api

—;—;—;—;—;—;—. : . : .-p—;—;—;—;—-

—;—;—;—;—. : . : .-a—;—;—;—;—;—;—-

—;—;—. : . : .-d—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—-

—;—;—;—;—;—. : . : .-a—;—;—;—;—;—-

—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—. : . : .-m! **[*]**

* * *

Paket dikemas

Lewat kepulan asap tipis

Tolong didengar, Tuhan!

Kalau bisa langsung kabulkan!

Kirim balik dalam waktu cepat!

Jangan sampai salah alamat!

* * *

Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang instan

Sekalipun Tuhan Yang Maha Akbar

Kiriman untuk ayahku tak datang-datang

Mungkin kami perlu bersabar

.

Rotasi lagi

Meratap lagi

Dunia, dunia, dunia

Menelan bibir matahari

Menggigit langit sampai sakit

Mematangkanku yang sudah remaja

Satu tahun lamanya

.

Jadi ...

Kubangun mercu lagi

Di tengah hamparan ladang gula yang baru

Nyalakan obor dan dapuk asap

Melayangkan asa yang mungkin tersangkut di atap

Agresi yang lebih kencang

Huuufthhhhhh...

Asap

—;—;—;—;—;—;—t. : . : .-—;—;—;—;—-

—;—;—;—;—e. : . : .-—;—;—;—;—;—;―-

—;—;—r. : . : .-—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—-

b. : . : .-—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—-

—;—;—;—;—a. : . : .-—;—;—;—;—;—;—-

—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—n. : . : .-—;—;—-

—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—;—g!. : . : .-—- **[*]**

* * *

...*...

* * *

"Aku sudah terlalu lama bersabar hanya untuk menghilangkan efek hormon. Aku sudah berhenti mengkonsumsi obat hormon, Yuu-chan _._ Jadi, apa aku masih bisa diterima lagi di rumah ini?"

"Tentu, Mika. Pintu rumah kami selau terbuka untukmu."

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita, apa dia bisa memaafkanku?"

* * *

.

.

Cinta dan amarah hanya setipis asap mercu buatanku

Sebesar apa pun marah, kecewa dan benciku

Hadirmu pengobat rindu ayahku

Silakan masuk!

Mari meniti hikayat destini kita bertiga wahai penghuni baru

* * *

...*...

* * *

"Mana barang-barangmu, Mika?"

"Masih ada di bagasi dalam mobil di parkiran apartemen, Yuu-chan."

"Biar aku yang ambilkan, Ayah."

* * *

.

.

Hemm ...

Mercu berasapku

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

manjur, 'kan? **[**]**

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **a/n**

Terinspirasi dari ilustrasi gambar buatan seorang seniman bernama **Snezhana Soosh** mengenai hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ayah (yang saya tuangkan di bagian awal). Infonya saya temukan dari tautan pranala yang dibagikan di beranda facebook. Tapi garis besar ceritanya, orisinal karangan saya.

Selamat Milad Mikaela-ku tercinta. Berhentilah mencintai Yuu-chan. Cintailah aku. /gak

.

 **[*]** Bentuk puisi tanpa kata

 **[**]** Bentuk puisi mini kata

.

 **PS**

Mercu berasap : lilin

Ladang gula : kue ultah

Mikaela di sini ada dua :

1\. Mikaela (si anak dan dia cowok replika dari ibunya).

2\. Mikaela (istri Yuuichirou) pergi karena dia memilih menjadi transgender, dan setelah 16 tahun lamanya, Mika tobat dan balik lagi jadi wanita.

.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
